TommyCupid?
by candysam
Summary: Andy breaks down to her dad and Tommy decides to take things into his own hands.  I don't own Rookie Blue in any way.  I apologize in advance if this story is similar to anyone elses. Hope you like it. Please review and critique.
1. Chapter 1

_It played over and over in her head like a broken merry go round. The "Oath of Honor"...Sam missing and she was about to be interrogated by Boyd. How as a little girl she made her dad recite it everyday before leaving for work. You see Tommy, her father was a police officer many years ago and a darn good one…until…something happened and he changed. She's not sure if the change happened before or after her mom left them. But Tommy began drinking and started making costly mistakes on the job and nothing was same for the little girl named Andy._

So here she is today, standing at her father's front door thinking about the past two weeks when she realizes that she had already knocked and Tommy was standing in the doorway looking at his daughter nervously pacing back and forth in front of him. He knew instantly something was wrong. **"Hey, dad",** Andy said quietly as she stopped pacing and walked into the apartment.

"**Andy, princess what's up?"** Tommy said giving her a hug. Andy plopped on the couch, hesitated, taking a deep breath began to tell her dad everything that had happened in the last two weeks; the last case with Sam and the victim dying suddenly, Sam going undercover without a word, then meeting up with him on the Scavenger Hunt, and finally about her and Sam getting suspended for being together while he was undercover. Tommy sat silently listening to everything Andy said.

"**Dad, I'm so sorry, I've disappointed….** Andy began, but Tommy interrupted her**. "Andy!"** Tommy said roughly, **"you have nothing to be sorry about and you haven't disappointed me in any way."**

But Andy was not listening. She continued, **"When I think about all those times I would get mad at you… for making you repeat the "Oath of Honor"….everyday! Getting mad at your for saying that you're only human. For trying to be perfect and wanting you to be perfect and not screw up. I realize now that you could only have done your best…I should have known."** Tommy hugged Andy, feeling all the pain he'd caused her for so many years by being a drunk. For making his little girl grow up too fast, **"Andy, that's all any of us can do in any situation, I'm the one who's sorry for ruining your childhood."**

Tommy talked to Andy for a long time about their past and about her mother telling her things she had not known before; how happy they were to have a beautiful brown eyed girl (even though Tommy had secretly wanted a boy, hence the name Andy). **"I wouldn't trade you in for anything, I'm so proud of you." **Tommy smiled. After a long pause, both were deep in their thoughts. Then Tommy clears his throat and brings up the subject of Sam. Andy had been holding her breath waiting for Tommy's reaction to her and Sam. **"So where do things stand with you and Swarek now?" **he growled.

Andy hesitated, unsure of how to answer because she wasn't sure herself at this point. Sam's offer of trying to be normal together was both exciting and frightening at the same time but given everything that's happened, Andy once again played it safe and asked Sam for time. For someone who was not good with time and space she knew she was asking a lot and she could see the disappointment in Sam's eyes when she answered, but Sam being Sam smiled and agreed to give her some time, two weeks to be exact.

"**I'm, not really sure."** Andy finally answered her voice quivering. **"Dad, I was so scared when Brennan kidnapped Sam…he, he tortured him and would have killed him if we hadn't gotten there in time. I just don't know, you know the one time I choose to do something without thinking, it bites us both in the butt." **

Tommy hugged his daughter tighter feeling all the tension and pain she has built up inside of her. **"Baby it sounds like you and Sam had some unresolved feelings for each other that unfortunately, played out at the wrong time."** He said trying to make her feel a little bit better. "**You can't blame yourself for what happened" "From what you've told me, Boyd is responsible for Sam's cover being blown."**

"**I know….."** Andy whispered as tears began to fall from her big brown eyes. Unable to hold it in any longer Andy let her tears fall for a long time releasing the past few months of tension and pain beginning with Luke's cheating on her. Tommy pulled her close into his arms and held her, letting her get it all out of her system. The apartment was quiet for a while when Tommy sensed she was calming down and got up saying. **"Why don't you take a nap? You've had quite a few months, I need to run a few errands..., I'll be back in a bit." **Tommy left the apartment shaken by his daughter's pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy leaves the apartment reaching for his cell phone thinking to himself about Andy; he's never seen her so upset and...just plain sad. Not even when she broke up with Luke did she appear so sad, angry yes, but this was different. He dailed the number from memory thinking Andy looked like her best friend has died. As the phone on ther other end began to ring Tommy thought **Luke's a good detective and all, but Tommy has always had an affinity to the young officer Swarek. **

"**Yes?"** Sam answers his phone, interrupting Tommy's thoughts.

"**Hey, Sammy!"** Tommy says.

"**Yeah…...Tommy?"** Sam answered surprised to hear Andy's father's voice on the other end of the phone line.

"**Sammy, I need to talk to you now, meet me at the Penny."** Tommy said not waiting for an answer before he hung up.

Before he could say okay Sam heard the dial tone in his ear. He sighed as he hung up, He knew this day would come that he'd be getting a call from Tommy about Andy. Sam left his house anticipating being raked over the coals about the mess he'd made of Andy's life.

A very concerned Sam enters the Penny and catches a glimpse of Tommy seated at the bar with a glass full of some clear liquid. From what he could see the place had a few patrons eating lunch and some doing a little bit of both, eating and drinking. Loud music was blaring from the jukebox in the corner. Sam began to worry that Tommy may be drinking again.

"**Tommy!"** Sam yells over the music as he approaches. **"What are you doing in a bar in the middle of the afternoon, have you started drinking again, does Andy know you're here?"**

**"Hey, hold on there Swarek!"** Tommy sputtered. **"No, I haven't started drinking again!"** Tommy said agitatedly.

Sam let out a relieved breath he was aware he was holding and sat down next to Tommy. After a long silence with both men sizing each other's demeanor up, Sam clears his throat and innocently asks. **"So Tommy….., what's up?"**

Not one to mince words, Tommy bluntly replies, **"I want to know what's going on between you and my little girl….."What could you possibly have been thinking to put my daughter's life in danger while you were are undercover?" "How did this mess happen?" **Sam unable to interrupt Tommy's questions sat silently each one like a dart to his heart.

Knowing that this was coming didn't prepare Sam for Tommy's anger so all he could do was to be honest when Tommy finally finished ripping him a new one and sat piercing into him with cold eyes. **"Tommy...…." **Sam started**. "It's my fault, I'm sorry." "I accept full responsibility for everything that's happened, I should have known better, I'm the senior officer and I never should have put Andy in the position I did."** Sam answers his voice deep with regret. **"I want you to know that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt Andy."**

Tommy nods his head relieved that Sam is the man he thought he was. Andy had done the same thing a few hours earlier, taking all the blame in order to protect Sam. **"Well, ok then, let's get some lunch"** Tommy replies calling the waitress over. During lunch Sam and Tommy talk about the job, Sam's undercover assignment, Brennan and most especially about Andy. Sam, not one to talk about his personal life was hesitant to open up about his feelings for Andy.

**"Do you love her?"** Tommy asks once they had finished eating.

Sam looks at Tommy visibly shocked and a little scared. He'd never really thought about his feelings in that way. But with Tommy's question, Sam realizes that he does love Andy. Before he could answer Tommy notices a slightly greenish tint to Sam's face and interrupts him chuckling, **"You don't have to answer that, I can see by your face that you've just realize something important."**

Sam, still unable, or unwilling to speak continues to stare at Tommy helplessly.

As they were leaving, Tommy thought about how much he could tell during lunch that Sam was missing Andy so he decided to take matters into his own hands. "**Sam buddy, I need some help with a problem at the apartment can you drop by for a few minutes to give me a hand?"** Tommy asked slyly.

**"Sure no problem"** replies Sam not noticing the look in Tommy's eyes. They headed to Sam's truck.

Tommy and Sam arrived at the apartment and were about to enter when Tommy suddenly stops at the open apartment door, **"Hey buddy, I forgot to get the mail...let me run back down stairs and check the box. You go on in….I'll back in a minute."**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam watched as Tommy headed back downstairs and when he could no longer see him, leans back heavily against the wall relieved that Tommy had understood about all that had happened. Taking a deep breath Sam enters the apartment to wait for Tommy.

Andy had just woken up from her nap and was making some tea wondering where Tommy was for so long when she heard the front door open and close. "**Hey dad where do you keep the sugar, I can't find it anywhere?"** **"Where have you been anyway?" **Andy yelled with her head buried in the cabinet still searching for the sugar. But when she didn't hear an answer from Tommy, she shook her head in frustration and headed out of the kitchen into the living room saying **"Dad, didn't you hear me? Where do you keep the sugahhhhh...?** Andy stopped short stunned when she entered the living room coming face to face with Sam Swarek standing in her father's living room.

**"S-Sam?" **Andy exclaimed nervously staring at the man who two weeks ago was almost killed at the hands of Jamie Brennan. The same man who has always been there for her, making her smile when she was down, protecting her from harm and just listening when she needed an ear. Andy felt like she had just been kicked in the gut and physically could not stop herself from drinking in the sight of Sam standing in front of her looking slightly battered but beautiful to her eyes. After a very long pause Andy shakes her head as if to clear her mind and asks hesitantly "**What, what are you doing here?"**

Sam who was just about to sit down and wait for Tommy knew instantly who it was rummaging around in the kitchen before she yelled out to who she thought was Tommy, asking for sugar. She sounded exasperated and impatient and the sound of her voice was like a knife piercing his heart. He had missed her and her inability to to be silent for long periods of time. Hearing her heading for the room, Sam tried to brace himself for the sight of Andy McNally for the first time in a week since the night he had asked her if she wanted to try to be normal together and his disappointment when she said she needed time. She was "gun-shy" and Sam understood that, the first time she throws away her "plan"...it doesn't go so well for both of them.

So when she entered the room and stopped suddenly, Sam eyes instantly devoured every inch of her ending with their eyes locked in a heated battle of want and need. The sound of her voice asking what he was doing here finally penetrates the fog, bringing him back to the present. Sam clears his throat nervously and practically whispers, **"Hey…..Andy.…uhmm, your dad, he called a little earlier, said he wanted me to meet him at the Penny." **Sam trails off wondering what she's thinking and if she's upset to see him here, he did say he would give her time, but only two weeks. He hopes she didn't think he was trying to pressure her especially since they were ordered to have not contact during their suspension.

**"Oh", **Andy whispers as well,** "Uh, and where is my dad now?" **she asks suspicously**. **Sam answers with slight smile in his voice,** "Well, once we were done he asked me to come back here with him..., said there was something he my needed help with…."** He trailed off again gazing intently into her beautiful brown eyes.** "Andy I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here…Tommy was trying to, I guess..., I'll, I'll just head on out." **Sam said as he started to turn to leave.

Andy, realizing that she was about to blow this opportunity that Tommy had orchestrated, whispered **"Sam, please...wait." **Sam feeling all of his strength to leave stops and leans his forhead against the door. Turning around to face her again, Andy asks **"How, how are you...your hand?" **Andy's eyes longingly peruses Sam's whole body taking note of each bruise and making a mental note of the beginning of their healing. So intent was she on making sure he was okay, Andy did not hear Sam's response to her question.

**"McNally…"** Sam sighed knowing what she was doing, reliving eveything that happened two weeks ago and he could see the tears beginng to form in her eyes.

Though they have not had a chance to talk about what happened with Brennan, Sam could tell that she was coming up with her own scenarios, and not wanting to upset her, he encouragingly said, **"Good, good….hand's healing so I should be good to go by next week." "You?" **Sam asks knowing he should leave, but unable to give up this time together. He wondered how long Tommy planned to stay away.

Andy, knowing exactly what she wanted began walking towards Sam saying **"Good, I'm good...lonely without you."** she finishes as she stops right in front of Sam who was leaning against the wall beside the door. She was so close, she could see the moment his eyes registered her words. **"Sam Swarek"** Andy whispered taking a deep breath and releasing it into a sigh.

**"Andy McNally",** Sam echoed almost breathlessly, unable to control himself any longer he pulled her gently into his arms and slowly stroked his lips across hers ever so slightly wanting to savor every moment of this stolen time, but all too quickly he felt her lips soften against his and their kiss turned into a long passionate exchange of desire held too long in check for what seemed like ages. Hands gently caressing, bodies held tightly against another and lips that refused to let the other go... it must have been an eternity before the two unwillingly separated to take a breath but still held tightly together by arms that seem to be connected. Gazing deeply into each other's eyes Sam knew that she no longer wanted time, the answer to the question he'd asked her a week ago was clear.

_Thanks everyone for your reviews, I really appreciate all that you've said. _


	4. Chapter 4

"**Andy…." **Sam whispered with a long sigh** "Sam…..." **Andy echoes.

Still not able to let each other go just yet Sam and Andy both knew that they were taking a risk with Sam being here. They also knew that this could not happen again until after their suspension. But they were both grateful for this stolen moment in time, with so much having been up in the air between them, they could finally relax and know that they were both on the same page.

**"We have a lot to talk about." **Sam said gently stroking her silky brown hair.

**"Yes, yes we do, but..." **Andy replied but trailed off not wanting to ruin the moment. Sam, looking into her eyes understood what she was hesitant to say. They were on suspension with no contact, and if anyone found out that they were here together it could mean losing their jobs.

Sam eased away suddenly prompting Andy to murmur as if in pain, missing the warmth of his body already.** "Sam...what, what is it?" **She asked, but she already knew what he was doing. _Funny... how he could always read her thoughts and expressions without her having to say a word_. This knowlege gave Andy such comfort in that she had made the right decision all along, it was just the timing that had screwed everything up.

Sam interrupted her thoughts by planting another long yet gentle kiss on her ever waiting lips before pulling away saying** "I'd better get going McNally, we still have another week to carry out the suspension," **he stated firmly sounding every bit of her Training Officer though his eyes were gently gazing into hers. **"We can talk then...cause if I don't leave now there's no telling what trouble we could get into." **he finished with a lopsided yet dimpled smile.

Andy, still visibly shaken from their encounter could only nod her head in agreement as Sam turned towards the door. As he opened the door again after what seemed like ages ago chuckled, **"I guess Tommy must have gone to the Post Office to get the mail then." **

Andy laughed but the laugh caught in her throat as Sam began walking out of the apartment. With a sense of urgency and before he was really gone Andy blurted out **"Sam, I love you!" **

Sam stopped short again on his way out the door, but this time he didn't turn around, so with every ounce of willpower he held on to the door frame and replied rather quickly "**I love you too, McNally" **and left closing the door gently behind him. Sam kept going until he got to the first floor where Tommy was standing by the front door talking to the landlord. As he approached, Tommy stopped what he was saying and looked into Sam eyes, he could have sworn he saw a few tears in Officer Swarek's eyes.

When he got close to the door and Tommy, Sam unable to speak, nodded his head in gratitude and walked out of the building knowing that he just had to make it through another week. But another thought crossed his mind as he hopped into his truck and drove off..._there's another confrontation that's gonna need to take place when he gets back to work._

When Tommy got back to the apartment he could hear Andy singing in the kitchen...something about sugar. Tommy smiled and knew that everything was going to work out just fine for his little girl and Sam Swarek.

Later that night Andy was home still singing and dreaming about the events of the day when there was a knock at her door. She opened the door to see Traci standing threre with a bottle of wine and 2 glasses. **"Hey Trace"** Andy greeted her.

**"Hey, Andy I thought you could use some company tonight you know, what with you barely making it half way through this suspension as it is." **Traci said wryly.

**"Thanks."** Andy replied smartly as they walked into the kitchen.

Andy was opening the wine, unaware that she was smiling and humming. But Traci was very aware of the chesire smile that did not seem to leave her best friend's face for too long. This was a completely different Andy from the sad Andy of last week. Traci's suspicions began to lift the tiny hairs on the back of her neck and she thought to herself, _Oh no, not again... _but she decided to wait for the right time bring up the subject.

After eating and drinking a few glasses of wine while watching a horror movie which Andy who is usually screaming during the gory parts just smiles instead, Traci could not wait any longer.

**"Andy McNally...I don't believe you did this...again!"** Traci blurted out.

Andy taken by surprise at Traci's question jerked her eyes from the television to look at her innocently. **"What!, what do you mean...I didn't do anything."**

Traci began her long speech, **"You have been smiling like the kitten who just stole all the milk for the last two hours and I as your best friend know of only one reason or should I say person who could bring that smile to your face. So don't even try to deny it...no wait, I'm not sure if I even want to know the details."**

**"Okay.",** Andy says with a smile and turns her attention back to the television. Traci and Andy giggle as they go back to watching the movie with Traci hoping that this next week will go by very quickly so that those two can be together and be "normal" for a change.

**End**

Happy Easter! I don't own Rookie Blue.

Thanks again guys for your kind reviews, I'm not much of a writer in any way, but your encouragement helped me to make this story a little longer.


End file.
